Finally Understanding
by KisaKitten-chan
Summary: Sesshou kidnapps Kags for no apparent reason and then.... returns her? Whats going on. Rated M for safety not really that bad.


**_Disclaimer: I no own Inuyasha. If I did tho there might be some issues with sesshoumaru possibly being raped by me and several of my friends. 0_0_**

**_Sesshou: *shudders violently*_**

**_Kags: *Glares and hisses.* MINE_**

**_Yeah, uh.... moving right along_**.

* * *

"You Slut!!!" Inuyasha screamed. "You Stupid dog!" Kagome screamed back. "I'm telling you nothing happened! He just released me!" But Inuyasha, of course wasn't going to believe that. Nearly a week earlier Kagome had been kidnapped by, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru. There didn't seem to be any purpose behind it. He had simply helped Inuyasha deliver the final blow to Naraku, K.O.'d Inuyasha, picked Kagome up, and flew away on his cloud.

According to Kagome he had simply made her stay in the castle. She'd played with Rin and continually annoyed Jaken. Sesshoumaru had only spoken to her once.

_[Flashback]_

"_Put me down you crazy dog!" Shouted an angry Kagome. "Why did you kidnap me?!" _

"_This Sesshoumaru kidnapped no one. You will respect me during your stay miko." He began to walk away. Kagome had to scream after him._

"_Kagome! Ka-go-me! My name is Not miko!!"_

After that they had no kind of real contact. Oh, he was always there; staring and smirking and glaring, but he never spoke to her directly. Whenever she turned around, he was there. Whenever, she turned around, he was there.... Kagome started to wonder if he had a life.

Then one day he'd taken her arm and formed his energy cloud. She didn't comment, she knew he wouldn't speak. He'd taken her straight to Kaede's village. He'd sat her down, then stared at her for a moment. What astounded her was when he bent almost completely over,(to reach her small form) and kissed her at the exact center of her forehead. Inuyasha had seen, bringing them to this argument.... for the hundredth time.

Tired of fighting she scoffed at him and walked away. She walked slowly, oh so slowly through the forest of Inuyasha. Night settled around her and she had no idea where she was going. Her feet led her a long way to she knew not where. Finally she bumped into what felt like a padded brick wall. Lifting her head she saw gray, then silver, then ever changing amber. _Sesshoumaru_ was Kagome's only thought. They stared at each other for a while and suddenly Kagome couldn't stand his unresponsiveness any longer. "You know, I'm sorry to say this _Great Lord Sesshoumaru," _She drawled sarcastically. "but you need to get a hobby and stop the staring and glowering!" Kagome gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as an awkward silence settled over them. Kagome wondered why she was still alive.

Sesshoumaru's eyes returned to their normal size when he spoke. "This Sesshoumaru does not need a 'hobby'... He-I... need a mate." Faster than the blink of an eye, he was so close she couldn't breath. He gently pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips to hers. There was not a second where Kagome yearned for another, or doubted that she wanted this Inu-youkai. As he pulled back to stare into her her eyes, she finally understood. She understood why the spot on her forehead still felt his lips, days after he'd returned her. She understood why she felt grief and disappointment somewhere deep inside when he left. She understood, now that she was being honest with herself, why she had missed him with every fiber of her being. And of course, being Kagome, she blurted it in her temporary flight in space.

"I love you." Her eyes widened at the same time that his arms tightened. His lips crashed onto her, taking everything she offered and giving everything he was. He kissed her until she moaned then he went to kiss her neck and shoulders. "Kagome" he breathed huskily. "Be my mate" his voice held a note of yearning even as he removed her clothing and kissed his way down her body. She moaned once more and said, so quietly that even his superior hearing might have missed it, "Yes." He almost howled in triumph, but settled for a growl. He took her there, under the moon and swaying trees and as she reached her climax he bit her and mixed his blood with hers, changing her, so that they were forever bound. When he collapsed from his own climax he pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead even more tenderly than the first time. "For all time, Kagome... I love you."


End file.
